The Nutcracker Story
by Cara Miro
Summary: Everyone knows the Nutcracker story by now, right? Nevermind... anyways... this is also my first attempt at a Michi. This is also my Christmas gift to all Michi fans...
1. The Christmas Party

Hallo!!!! It's moi, the unique, talented, and crazy Ballet Kitty! Usually I write Sakura/Syaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol, Ayu/Kaji, and Sora/Yamato (hasn't been published yet) fanfics, this time, I'll go and try a Mimi/Taichi one!

Oh-kays…. Straight to the point! This fic is gonna be Nutcracker, only with the Digimon cast as the characters from the Nutcracker.

I'm a ballerina, what do you expect?! This is my Christmas gift to all Mimi/Taichi fans! I notice that people have stopped writing Michi and are writing Taiora and Mimato (pukes) Support MICHI!!!

By the way, if the attitudes of the characters are unlike their real selves, _paumanhin na lang at pagpasensyahan mo!_ (In English: I am so sorry and please bear and live with it.)

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon. Don't know to whom it belongs to. Nor do I own Nutcracker either. I only have P 7,500, which is equivalent to $133. (Don't you notice that I get richer and richer each story? You have tutoring 10 year old kids English and working at a flower shop to thank for my riches…)

* * *

Lots of stinking relationships will change here just for the sake of my fic… Davis is Mimi's little brother. Gennai is Mimi's Uncle...

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Christmas Party:**

Mimi Tachikawa sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She hated these dull parties her parent loved to put on because there was no one her age around except for that prissy bitch, Jun. She always found a way to ruin Mimi's mood no matter what. Moreover, nobody else seemed to notice. Both Mimi's and Jun's parents thought they were the best of friends when really there at each other's throats.

Jun was jealous of Mimi because she was so pretty and talented. She was also very popular and so that automatically made her competition. Jun was always trying to compete with Mimi in everything she did and it got on Mimi's nerves. Mimi had tried talking to her but Jun would always throw it back in her face.

In reality, Mimi was very lonely. She may have been popular at school but she had no really close friends. There was no one she could really talk too or share secrets with. Mimi didn't even have a boyfriend, which she didn't need anyways.Mimi didn't mind being by herself sometimes, it was easier to get work done. However, she longed for just that one person who could make her feel welcome.

Mimi sighed again and looked at her reflection. Her long, honey colored hair was piled on top of her head in many curls and had a small tiara sitting in front of it. Mimi longed to just let her hair flow free but her mother never allowed it. She always wanted Mimi to look like a princess at the parties, so she made Mimi get her hair specially done for each occasion. Mimi could smell the sent of cherry blossoms coming from her hair; it was the only thing she tolerated when her hair was done up like it was tonight. The stylist used special cherry blossom scented pomade and Mimi secretly loved the smell. She would never tell anyone though, because she was always saying how much she despised these parties and how she had to get dressed up for them.

Mimi's dress was a pale pink that went all the way down to her toes. The sleeves stopped at her elbows but about six inches of lace was attached to the ends. The top of the dress went straight across her breasts and luckily, enough Mimi didn't have to wear a corset. She had seen her mother struggle into those things and she shuddered at the thought of wearing one herself. Mimi was skinny but old enough to have acquired a few curves. Being seventeen had allowed her to blossom but she had never lost her girlish innocence. It was that trait alone that made her different from Jun.

"The dress is okay," Mimi thought loud, "But I wish I could get rid of these stupid petticoats." She lifted her dress and frowned. Mimi would rather have petticoats than a corset but they were still uncomfortable. She longed to be able to wear a dress that had only one layer. One that didn't make her look like a bell, one that she could dance in. Mimi twirled around and sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately; she never seemed to be able to make herself happy. Mimi knew that many had tried but it was no use. She smoothed out her dress and was about to leave her room when she heard a sound.

Mimi whirled around and her amber eyes searched her room. The sound was soft; almost like it didn't want to be found. She walked around her room, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. Mimi got to her closet and stopped. The sound was coming from inside. Taking a deep breath, Mimi reached out her hand to open the closet door. She clasped the handle and quickly swung the door open. Mimi looked inside the dark closet and listened. Nothing. The noise had stopped.

"I must be imagining things." Mimi said, shaking her head. She went to close the door when a ball of white fur sprang at her. Mimi screamed before landing on the floor, hard. The snowy fur ball made a small squeak before moving to Mimi's face and licking her.

"Gatomon!" Mimi scolded, "So that's where you've been. You bad kitty." The small Siamese cat looked up at her mistress with big round eyes and Mimi laughed.

"Don't give me that look. You've probably been playing with my shoes again, haven't you?" Mimi smiled and got up off the floor. She brushed herself off and bent over to pick up her kitten. Gatomon meowed in reply and Mimi laughed again.

"I'll have to give you some credit." Mimi said and she held Gatomon in her arms, "You're the only one who is able to make me laugh." The ashen kitty meowed again and licked her face. Then she nestled down into the arms and yawned.

"Oh no you don't." Mimi brought Gatomon up so her face was inches from hers, "If I have to endure another one of Mama's parties then so do you." She rubbed her nose against his and smiled. Then Mimi took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs.

"Oh good, you're already dressed." Miranda said, looking at her daughter. Mimi nodded as she reached he bottom of the stairs. Her mother looked like a queen in her dark red dress and her long, dark hair was in a messy bun. A few ringlets framed her face and the way she moved looked as if she glided instead of walked. Mimi looked around the living room and saw that the servants had already laid all the food. Two long tables had been pushed together and the food had been arranged in a buffet style. Mimi's mother always went all out for Christmas and this year was no exception. Mimi crossed the room and noticed that her mother had used red and gold decorations.

"Doesn't she ever get tired of those colors?" Mimi asked Gatomon. Gatomon just cockedher head to one side as if to shrug. Mimi knew that red and gold were traditional Christmas colors but she longed to see something different. Like green. Mimi had always like the color green, especially the dark, mysterious shade of the forest near their house. She loved to take long walks in the forest; just to listen to the sounds and smell the trees.

"Mimi?" She turned towards the voice that was calling her name.

"Yes?" Mimi watched as her father walked into the room. He was tall and had short brown hair that was a little darker than Mimi's. His thin rimmed glasses gave him an intelligent look and he always had a warm smile on his face.

"Mimi, I need you to greet the guests when they arrive, okay? They shouldn't be here for another half an hour or so but just make sure you're by the door when they arrive." Mimi nodded her head but headed into the next room. She wanted to see the Christmas tree before she had to go play guest greeter.

Mimi's favorite part of Christmas was the Christmas tree. She loved how the candles lit up the room and twinkled within the branches. Each person in her family had their own ornament along with the many different colored bobbles that were hung up every year. The tree was in the corner of the room but the light from the candles reached every part of the room. Mimi encircled the tree, looking for her personal ornament.

She found it hanging on the hidden side of the tree. It was a glass ballerina that hung on a small branch with its hand. Her godfather, Gennai, had given it to her. Mimi loved her godfather because he was so mysterious. He was the owner of a toy store in town and so he was always bringing Mimi and her younger brother, Davis, wonderful gifts. Gennai also knew many magic tricks that he used to entertain people at her mother's parties.

'I wonder what he'll bring this year.' Mimi thought as she delicately touched her ballerina, 'I hope he does another magic show for us, I love how unexplainable his magic is.' Mimi pulled up a small bench and sat behind the tree. She lay Gatomon down on her lap and slowly ran her hands through her soft, snowy fur. Gatomon put her head down her front paws and yawned in content. Mimi stared out the window that was positioned beside the tree and sighed. If she could have one wish this Christmas, it would be for it to snow; or to find someone to talk to.

"I don't know why I bother." Mimi told Gatomon, "I wish for the same thing every year but it never comes true. Is the world against me Gatomon?" Gatomon didn't respond and Mimi knew she was asleep. She smiled and looked back out the window. The forest looked dark and foreboding but it was still green.

"It should be white!" Mimi cursed. She felt her eyes fill with water and she blinked. Mimi refused to cry. She had cried enough today and she didn't want to have to redo her makeup. It had taken her long enough and she knew her mother would tell her off for creating a scene. A single tear fell down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

"Stop it." She scolded herself.

"Talking to yourself again, monster?" Mimi jumped and whirled around to find herself staring at her younger brother.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Gatomon felt her stiffen and woke up with a start.

"Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that our guests are going to be arriving soon and Dad said you have to greet them." Mimi jumped to her feet, forgetting that Gatomon was on her lap. She rolled off and landed on the carpet with a thump.

"Shit! How long have I been sitting here?!" Davis rolled his eyes.

"About half an hour. You day dreaming again, monster?" Mimi didn't wait around to reply. She rushed out of the room and towards the front door. She was barely able to catch her breath before the doorbell rang, announcing the first guest.

"Here we go again." Mimi grumbled, putting on a fake smile and opening the door.

"Welcome."

After about forty-five minutes of opening doors, taking coats and smiling like a china doll, Mimi was finally able to join everyone in the dining room. She moved slowly through the massive hordes of people, trying to get something to eat. For last fifteen minutes, Mimi had been fighting her starvation. She hadn't eaten anything all day and now it was almost six o'clock.

"You've certainly gotten taller since I last saw you, Mimi."

"Thank you, Mr. Kido" Mimi pushed her way through the crowd.

"You look very pretty tonight, Mimi."

"Thank you, Mrs. Izumi." Mimi finally made it to the table and picked up a plate. She looked at the spread and tried to decide what she wanted to try first.

"Oh look, it's the village slut." Mimi's face darkened but she didn't raise her head. She knew exactly who was standing in front of her and she was too tired to deal with her right now.

"Hello Jun." Mimi said.

"Hey bitch, you're supposed to look at someone when they're talking." Mimi smirked, still not looking at her.

"I know very well how to act around people, Jun. But considering I think of you as being less than the dog shit I have to wipe off my shoes, I don't think I need to look at you when you insult me." Mimi could feel the anger radiating of the girl in front of her and she struggled not to laugh.

"Besides," She continued, "I may turn to stone if I look at your butt ugly face." Mimi moved own the table and was about to put a half a sandwich on her plate when Jun grabbed her arm. Mimi cringed as Jun dragged her into the hallway and slammed her into the wall.

"You little whore. How dare you speak to me like that." Jun hissed. Mimi finally met her gaze and smiled when she saw how red it had become.

"Oh so you're allowed to insult me but I'm not allowed to insult you?" Mimi raised her eyebrow, "Some how that doesn't seem very fair." Jun's eyes narrowed and she stepped back a bit. Then without warning, her hand flew out and Mimi felt a burning sensation on her cheek. Jun had slapped her! Mimi's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the raven haired girl in front of her. Jun's brown eyes flashed with anger as they stared at each other. Mimi slowly raised her hand to her face and felt where Jun had hit her. It hurt to the touch and Mimi knew it was already red. Jun smirked as Mimi lowered her head so her bangs covered her face.

"How does it feel slut? Can't say much about you but that made me feel great." Jun laughed. Mimi had tormented her with her damn innocence for long enough and now, finally, she had been able to get some revenge. She was still laughing when Mimi spoke.

"Bitch." Was all Mimi said before she grabbed Jun and threw her against the wall. Jun was in such shock that she didn't have time to react. Then Mimi grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. She squeezed and Jun tried to pry her hands away in order to breathe, but Mimi was too strong. Mimi glared at Jun as she struggled to break free.

"Don't you ever touch me again." Mimi's voice was barely above a whisper but filled with venom. The hatred in her eyes shone brightly and for once in her life, Jun was scared. She had never seen Mimi this mad before. She tried to speak but Jun's hand was clasped so tightly around her neck that all that came out was a muffled sob. Mimi glared at her one more time before letting her go. Jun slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. She massaged her throat with her hand and looked up at Mimi.

"If you ever touch me again Jun," Mimi hissed, her fists clenched at her sides, "I will not be responsible for anything I do to you. Understand?" Jun nodded but didn't get up. Mimi turned on her heel and walked back into the dining room. Luckily, no one had noticed Jun drag her out of the room. Mimi's russet eyes searched the room for her beloved pet but she couldn't find her.

"I wonder where that little devil went." Mimi wondered aloud. She walked over to the dinner table and picked up her plate. She began to pile things on when she heard a whimper from underneath the table. Mimi set down her plate and kneeled down. She lifted up the red and gold tablecloth to find Gatomon sitting on the floor with her tail between her legs.

"Gatomon, there you are." Mimi reached under the table and grabbed her kitten. She immediately recognized her mistress and proceeded to lick all the makeup off her face. Mimi pulled her away and scratched her nose.

"Come on Gato, I'll give you a treat." Mimi shifted the Siamese into her right arm, grabbed her plate with the other and walked into the living room where the Christmas tree was. Many adults were standing around talking, some with wine glasses, others with plates of food. They were all dressed in their Sunday best as it were and Mimi marveled at all the different colors. The women were dressed in long, flowing dresses with frills and lace while the men wore fancy suits that included a shirt, a vest and an overcoat.

Mimi wondered if they were really hot as she made her way over to her bench behind the tree. The ears and necks and wrists of the women sparkled with jewels that matched their outfits and Sakura felt very self-conscious. She never liked wearing large pieces of jewelry because it made her feel like she was showing off. Mimi was content with were a pair of little diamond studs in the shape of a teardrop that matched the pendant around her neck. It had been a gift from Gennai and she had never taken it off.

Mimi sat down on her bench and placed Gatomon beside her. She sat and waited while Mimi cut up a piece of cake and fed it to her. As she chomped on it happily, Mimi started on the half a sandwich she had taken before the whole incident with Jun. Gatomon finished her cake and sat up, begging for more.

"It's a wonder why you never get sick, Gato." Sakura said before offering her some more cake off of her plate. Gatomon loved sweets, even though she was a cat and she had never gotten sick, no matter how much Mimi gave her. She looked at the tree and watched the candle light flicker. They were more visible now because the sun had almost set and Mimi wondered how long it would be before her godfather made his appearance. She was looking forward to seeing him and felt the excitement rise up within her.

Suddenly Mimi heard the front door open with a bang. She jumped to her feet and turned towards the doorway that leads into the hall. A cold gust of wind blew through the room and everyone looked around to see where it had come from. The wind swirled around the Christmas tree until it had blown out every single candle. The room grew dark except for the faint glow from the fireplace. Mimi moved towards the light and watched in wonder as it began to grow. The embers burst into flame and the light reflected in Mimi's cinnamon eyes.

Then the flames exploded into a rainbow of colored fireworks and flew about the room. Mimi smiled secretly and watched as the other people in the room tried to escape the path of the multicolored sparks. Suddenly they all flew towards the center of the room and collided with each other. The lights disappeared in a large cloud of smoke and Mimi tried to control her delight. There in the middle of the room stood her godfather, Gennai. He looked around the room before taking a bow and everyone burst into applause. He looked up and winked at Mimi as the candles came back to life. Mimi smiled and ran to her godfather.

"That was fantastic, Uncle Gennai." Mimi said as she hugged him, "Even better than last year." Gennai looked down at his goddaughter and smiled. Both Mimi and Davis had been calling him uncle every since they could talk. Everyone knew that they weren't really related but it didn't matter because they were so close.

"Thank you, Mimi. I aim to please." He gave her a final squeezed before she pulled away. He took off his long, navy cloak and top hot and handed to a maid. She curtsied and hurried away to hang up his things. Gennai was immediately bombarded by people congratulating him on his entrance and Mimi slipped into the background once again.

"That was amazing! How do you do it?" Someone asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Gennai replied with a smile. Davis came bounding up to his uncle and gabbed his arm.

"What'ja bring me Uncle Gennai? Huh? Huh?" Davis had never had any patience.

"Davis! Your godfather doesn't have to bring you something every time he comes over." Miranda said. She reached the two men and pried Mimi's little brother off Davis' arm.

"But, it's Christmas Mama!" Davis whined. Miranda just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Welcome, Gennai. I'm so glad you could make it."

"You know I never miss any of your parties, Miranda." Gennai smiled. Then he turned to Davis and brought a large package out of his coat.

"Merry Christmas Davis."

"Thanks, Uncle Gennai!" Davis said before rushing over to group of his friends to inspect his new gift. Mimi was back at her bench but she still had a clear view of Davis and his friends. They looked so happy as Davis ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a set of toy soldiers. There was also a set of small canons that fired small metal marbles. Mimi's heart wrenched because she had never known what it felt like to be surrounded by friends. She felt her eyes fill with tears again and turned towards the window. Gatomon climbed into her lap and was soon fast asleep.

"Going to sit there all night?" Mimi looked up to see her uncle standing next to her. She forced a smile and nodded.

"No point in hanging around out there." She said pointing to the middle of the room where couples had started to dance. Gennai chuckled and sat down beside her.

"Not much a people person, are you Mimi?"

"I am a people person!" Mimi retorted, "I just haven't found the right people yet." She looked down at her lap where Gatomon was still sleeping trying to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes. Gennai put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You'll find them soon enough, Mimi. Maybe even by tomorrow." Mimi looked up at her uncle a questioning look and he smiled innocently. Then he reached into his coat and pulled out what looked to be a wooden figure.

"What's that?" Mimi asked.

"It's called a Nutcracker. It's my Christmas gift to you, Mimi. Merry Christmas." Mimi took the doll and hugged Gennai.

"Thanks. You always bring the most unusual gifts." Gennai kissed the top of Mimi's head as she gazed at the gift in her hands.

"Gennai, come try the punch! Miranda added a special ingredient this year." Mimi's father, Tom called from across the room. Gennai looked at Mimi and just shrugged his shoulders. Mimi smiled as he walked away and then turned back to the gift he had given her.

The Nutcracker was made completely from wood but was beautifully crafted. He looked like a soldier; his uniform was a deep green that reminded Mimi of her beloved forest. It was lined with gold that sparkled in the candlelight. Mimi's gaze rose to the head and she almost laughed. The head was little to big for the body. His white hair and moustache was as pure as snow. However, it was his facial expression that caught Mimi's eye. His mouth was stretched into the biggest smile Mimi had ever seen but she could see sadness in his eyes. They were black as coal with hints of a color Mimi had never seen before. There was also a small silver sun pendant hanging from his neck. Mimi fingered the tiny decoration and smiled sadly.

'It's almost as if he was once a real person.' Thought Mimi, staring at the doll, 'He looks so lonely even though he's smiling.' She took a walnut off her plate and using the lever in the Nutcracker's back, opened his mouth. She stuck the nut into his mouth and pushed down on the lever. His jaw closed with a crack and the shell fell to the floor in crumbs. Mimi opened his mouth again and took out the edible walnut and plopped it into her own mouth.

"Thanks." She said to the doll, not realizing someone had snuck up behind her.

"Hey, cool! Lemme try!" Davis grabbed the doll from his sister's grasped and ran over to his friends.

"Davis, get back here! Uncle Gennai gave that to me!" Mimi yelled at her brother. She jumped to her feet and followed him across the room in anger. Davis looked around but he couldn't find any walnuts on his friend's plates. So instead, he picked up one of the metal marbles that came with the toy canons. He placed in the Nutcracker's mouth and yanked down hard on the lever coming from his back.

A resounding crack ricocheted off the living room walls.

Mimi felt her heart break as she looked at her Nutcracker. His front two teeth were now missing and they were lying on the floor.

"IDIOT! JERK! MORON!" Mimi screamed, "What the hell were you thinking?!" She burst into tears and grabbed the Nutcracker back from her brother. Everyone looked over at the two siblings as Mimi continued to chew out her brother.

"You're so stupid Davis! Do you ever think before you act?!" She bit out through her tears. "You have your own stupid toys, why do you have to break mine?! You're the worst brother anyone could ever have!" Mimi bent down, picked up the Nutcracker's two wooden teeth and ran out of the room. She ran up the spiral staircase to her room and slammed the door. Then she flung herself onto her bed and cried her eyes out.

It just wasn't fair. Why was it always her who had to go through these things? She didn't think anyone could be as miserable as she was right now and that just made her cry harder. Mimi buried her face into her pillow as enormous sobs wracked her body. She couldn't stand it. After a while, her sobs lessened but she still kept her face hidden in her pillow. When her breath had slowed, Mimi turned her head to look at her Nutcracker. He lay sideways on her bed with his missing teeth beside him.

Mimi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sat up. Her head throbbed and when she went up to massage it, she cringed. Her hair was still piled on top of her head but had hardened with all the pomade the stylist had put in it. She got up from her bed and walked into her bathroom. Mimi looked at herself in the mirror and began taking out all the bobby pins that had held her hair up. Her mascara was smeared al around her eyes, making her look like a zombie. Once she had gotten the final bobby pin out, Mimi stepped out of her dress and turned on the water in the bathtub. She let the water almost fill to the top before turning it off and stepping into the tub.

Mimi sighed in contentment as the warm water flowed over her skin. She allowed the water to wash away her tears as she submerged herself. Mimi stayed in the bath until it got cold before getting out. She had thought she had heard someone enter her room at one point but dismissed it quickly.

"Probably just Gatomon." She said to her reflection. Mimi dried her hair and brushed out the tangles. The long honey colored strands flowed down her back and Mimi wished she could be like her hair was right now. Free. After she finished drying herself off, Mimi wrapped her towel around her and opened the bathroom door. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a long, pale pink nightgown. It was sleeveless and a ribbon criss-crossed itself across the front, molding itself tightly around Mimi's body. It showed off her curves even though it was just a nightgown and it was her favorite.

Then she walked over to her bed but found her Nutcracker was gone! Mimi was ready to throttle Davis' neck when she saw a note lying in the space where her Nutcracker should have been.

Your Taichi has been fixed and is in the cabinet downstairs. Merry Christmas Mimi! May your wishes come true.

Mimi smiled and put the piece of paper on her bed side table.

"Thank you very much, uncle." She said. Mimi quietly walked towards her door and turned the handle. She then slipped out of her room and down the stairs just as the grandfather clock struck midnight.

* * *

Oh well, it's kind of rushed, but you get the story, right? Anyways, if Mimi's attitude on this story isn't like it really is, then screw you! Cause, this is my fic!

Anyways, Mimi's necklace is her crest of sincerity, and the necklace on the Nutcracker… this MICHI, haller, so you should know!

And, Gatomon's my fave digimon so I used her as Mimi's pet. If you have a problem with that, _wala_ _akong paki!_ (in English: I don't care.)

If you hate my story... if you think I butchered Digimon or disgraced any Digimon character's good name, like I said earlier, _wala akong paki. Buhay at story ko 'to, eh! Kaya magdusa ka!  
(_Translation_: I don't care.This is my life and my story. So, suffer if you hate this!)_


	2. The Dolls

Hello!!! It's moi! I'm back with Chapter 2 of this story! Hope you enjoy it this time! I'm gonna mix the ballet version of the Nutcracker with the original story of the Nutcracker… MWAHAHAHA!!!

The usual stinking disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me… I only have 7,500 pesos so don't sue me!!!!

By the way, I'm typing this in our school library… and I have classmates on my case….

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dolls**

The grandfather clock was just striking midnight as Mimi made her way down the stairs. Darkness surrounded her except for the pale moonlight that flooded in through the windows. Mimi looked around, looking for any sign of movement. She didn't feel like bumping into someone this late at night. That would require talking and talking was the one thing she did not want to do right now.

Mimi carefully tiptoed into the living room. The tree looked dark and desolate because the candles were no longer shining. She went over to the fireplace and picked up the small box of matched her father always kept on the mantle piece. She lit a match and walked over to the tree. Then she began to light the candles one by one. The tree seemed to come alive and in no time at all, Mimi had the whole thing glowing.

"Beautiful." Mimi whispered. She put out the match and returned the box to its proper place. Mimi stood there for a minute and just watched the tree in all its magnificence. The ornaments sparkled in the candlelight and gave Mimi a warm feeling. She shook her head a bit and then made her way over to the glass cabinet that was across from the tree. There stood her Nutcracker, his white smile as good as new. Mimi smiled as she opened the clear doors.

"Hello Nutcracker, feeling better?" She said as she lifted him off the shelf "That stupid Davis, he breaks everything." Mimi hadn't played pretend as it were since she was little but she felt compelled to talk to the steadfast figurine. She held him in her arms and twirled around. Then she stopped as if listening to what he had to say.

"What that you say? You'd like to meet some of your subjects?" Mimi giggled, "Why of course, Prince Nutcracker." She put him back on his shelf and pulled out another one of her dolls. This one was a blond haired boy in a blue warrior's uniform. His blue eyes looked cool but he had a very handsome face. Yamato, as she had named him had been her first gift from Gennai. Mimi

liked this doll because this was her godfather's first gift to her.

"This is Yamato. But he prefers to be called Matt" She said, putting him in front of the Nutcracker, "He's a soldier doll." Mimi put Yamato back on the shelf and picked up the next one. She was an Arabian doll with long red hair and wine colored eyes. She was wearing an Arabian Princess' clothes; Mimi liked to make different outfits for her, depending on the occasion.

"This is Sora, isn't her dress pretty?" Mimi asked, "I make all her clothes. I think she and Yamato would make a good couple, don't you think?" She smiled and put her back on the shelf. She looked around until she found her newest doll. He was taller than the rest with long blond hair. He had an air of hopefulness in his expressionless face but Mimi loved him just the same. She had to be careful when handling him though because he had a pair of pure white wings coming out from his back.

"This is Takeru or TK, my newest doll, besides you. Wouldn't it be cool if he could really fly?" She asked dreamily. She cautiously placed him back on the shelf and then picked up the Nutcracker again. She looked at his pendent and smiled.

"Taichi." She whispered. Suddenly an ornament fell off the tree with a crash. Mimi whirled around to find Gatomon sitting happily under the tree. Her eyes narrowed as she held the Nutcracker tightly against her chest.

"Gatomon! You're going to get me in trouble. Come on, let's go back upstairs." Mimi closed the cabinet and walked over to the tree. She was about to put out the first candle when she heard a noise. Her amber eyes searched the room but she didn't see anything. Gatomon rubbed against her legs and she turned back towards the tree. Mimi's hand rose up to put out the light when something scurried across the floor. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around.

"Was that a mouse?" She said aloud. Mimi clutched her Nutcracker closer. Gatomon had stopped moving and was now sitting by her feet. Mimi watched in horror as another mouse ran across the floor.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Give me the Nutcracker." A tiny voice said.

"Who's there?"

"Give me the Nutcracker, NOW!" Sakura's eyes fell to the floor and she gasped. Standing in front of her was a mouse; a huge mouse! And he was wearing clothes.

"Who are you?" Sakura managed to squeak out. The mouse raised his eyebrow and smirked.

* * *

It's a little short… but you get the idea! I'll make Chapter 3 longer, I promise… Meanwhile, why don't you read my other fanfics… please? 


	3. The Battle

Hello!! It's me! Hope you love this fic so far! Anyways, this is Chapter 3, now… Just two more chapters (I guess) and this fic is done! After this, I'll work on **Lost Soul** again, which happens to be the Sorato fic I mentioned in Chapter 1. Moreover, I had goddamn exams! ARGH!!!

Now, for everyone's favorite, the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon and never will!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Battle**

"I am the Mouse King. And I want the Nutcracker." He stood on his hind legs as if he was human. A small golden crown resided on his head and a deep red cape flowed down his back. His tunic was black as night and a sword hung at his waist. He certainly looked like a king but Mimi wasn't about to give up her precious Nutcracker.

"Why do you want the Nutcracker?" Mimi asked, stepping back. The Mouse King smiled and took out his sword. He waved it around before answering her.

"So I can turn him into a pile of splinters." He said it so casually, Mimi felt sick to her stomach. She stepped back again and felt the prickles of the tree against her nightgown. She stared down at the Mouse King and watched as about fifty mice lined up behind him. They all wore some kind of amour made from bottle caps, tinfoil and string. They stared back at her menacingly and Mimi tightened her grip on the Nutcracker.

"You can't have him!" Mimi found herself saying.

"And why is that?" The King sneered. Mimi felt her heart beating rapidly and she took a deep breath.

"Because I love him. And-and he's mine." As soon as the words left her lips, the grandfather clock chimed. Mimi looked over at it in surprise. It couldn't have been an hour already so why was the clock chiming? Even the mice turned their heads towards the large clock in wonder. Mimi's russet orbs rose up to the top of the clock, where the figure of a huge barn owl sat. Its wings opened and closed and it began to change. It glowed in the darkened room and Mimi watched in awe as her godfather's figure appeared in its place.

"Uncle Gennai? What are you doing up there?" Mimi questioned, her anger rising. If that was truly he, why wasn't he helping her? Gennai raised his arms under his cloak, making him look like a bat. He smiled and Mimi's eyes widened as golden sparkles shot out fro his body. They reminded her of the fireworks from earlier, only more beautiful. The sparks flew towards the toy cabinet and the doors flew open.

"Wha-?" The sparkles flew around her dolls an Davis' soldiers. Then the toys blinked, stretched and stood up. The toys were coming to life! Every one of them. Suddenly, Mimi felt movement in her arms. She looked down and found her very own Nutcracker holding his head. Her eyes softened and she shifted him so he was more comfortable.

"Are you alright?" She asked. The doll looked up at her and seemed to stop breathing.

Taichi looked up at the beauty before him. Her long honey hair went down her to waist and her russet eyes shone with concern. Concern? For him? Taichi's heart swelled and he stared back at her.

"Nutcracker? Are you alright?" The angel repeated. Taichi shook his head and nodded. She smiled and walked towards a large, glass box. He looked over and saw dolls of every shape and size coming to life. What was going on?

The girl set him down on the floor in front of the glass box and kneeled down next to him. All the toys looked at him expectantly; Taichi took this time to look around and his eyes stopped in the middle of the room. His face darkened and a soft growled reverberated in the back of his throat.

"Xing Jie! You filthy vermin! Wanting another beating I see." The Mouse King's eyes narrowed.

"Greetings, Prince Yagami. Found another princess to defend I see."

'An angel is more like it.' Taichi's eyes flickered towards the girl beside him and then back to the Mouse King.

"Well I'd love to fight you again, Nutcracker, but you don't have a sword." The King sneered.

"Yes he does." A calm voice said. Taichi looked behind him to find a blond haired soldier holding out a sword.

"Yamato?" The angel gasped. Taichi turned around and took the sword from the soldier. Yamato nodded and stepped back beside a red haired doll in blue. Taichi turned back to the Mouse King and his army and smiled.

"I have one now; care to fight, Xing Jie?"

"Let's see, my fifty mouse army against you. I like the odds." The Mouse King raised his sword and shouted charge. The mice all ran towards and Taichi got into a fighting stance. But the mice never reached him. Every soldier from the glass box jumped off the shelves and ran in front of him, Yamato at the front.

"Every solder at arms!" Yamato yelled. The soldier drew their guns or swords and aimed at the mice.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!!!" Shots went off in every direction. After the first round was done, Yamato shouted his own charge and suddenly both sides were in a heated battle. Taichi looked around for Xing Jie, but he couldn't see him through the masses of toys and mice. He fought his way through, fighting off every mouse that came at him. Then he heard the angel scream.

Taichi whirled around to find Xing Jie cornering the russet beauty beside the glass box. There was blood running down her legs and a rip in her nightgown. Xing Jie glared at her menacingly before cutting her with his sword again. Taichi felt his blood boil and he started to run towards them.

"Xing Jie, you miserable rodent! Your fight is with me, not some defenseless maiden!" The girl looked over at him and the look she gave him almost his heart stop. She was huddled against the cabinet, strands of her honey colored hair covering her face. Tears were streaming from her eyes and it tore at Taichi's heart. He ran in front of her and faced the Mouse King.

Xing Jie sneered at him and drew his sword, getting ready for battle. Taichi stood completely still; he knew that making the first move was something he never did and he wasn't about to start now. Xing Jie clenched his fist around the hilt of his sword and lunged at Taichi. Taichi ducked and hit Xing Jie in the back with his sword. Xing Jie cursed under his breath and the clang of metal sounded throughout the room.

Mimi watched in horror at her Nutcracker battle it out with the Mouse King in front of her. Her heart wrenched as he took another hit in the side. The Mouse King was better at cheating than he was at actually fighting so they were evenly matched. Taichi dove out of the way of The Mouse King's sword and landed on the floor behind him, his sword flying out of his grasp. The Mouse King rose up behind him and prepared to strike.

Mimi's eyes widened as the Mouse King placed the tip of his sword over the Nutcracker's heart. She forgot about the pain in her legs; all she could think about was how her beloved Nutcracker had defended her. Mimi took off her slipper and everything happened in slow motion.

Mimi threw her slipper at the Mouse King just before he was able to pierce the Nutcracker's skin. The slipper stunned him long enough for the doll to grab his sword. The Mouse King growled and attacked. However, not before the doll was able to shove his sword into the Mouse King's chest.

Taichi groaned and pushed harder on the end of his sword. He looked up and watched as his enemies' eyes glazed over. Xing Jie slumped forward and Taichi struggled to push him off. His breath was heavy as he sat up. He looked over at the angel and a smile tugged at his lips. A small snowy kitten was nuzzling her hand and trying to comfort her. However, the angel paid no heed. Her eyes were fixated on him. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before she burst into tears. Then Taichi felt the strangest sensation inside him. The air swirled around him and he knew that the spell was broken. He felt his hair shorten and turn back to its original auburn color.

The Mouse King had put a curse on him the first time they had met. However, Taichi had been and to defeat his adversary and now he would return to his normal self. He took off his green hat and stared at the girl in front of him. Her eyes had widened in shock but tears still steadily coursed from her eyes. She shakily got to her feet and walked to wards him. However, she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped on a small metal marble. Taichi gasped as she started to fall to the floor, knowing he was too small to do anything about it.

All of a sudden, a shower of golden sparkles surrounded the falling girl. Taichi gazed in wonder as his angel began to shrink as she fell towards the floor. He dropped his hat and ran to catch her. She slowly landed in his arms and Taichi sighed in relief. He went to set her on her feet when she flung he arms around his neck. Huge sobs wracked her small body as she cried into his chest.

"I was so scared." Her voice muffled, "I thought that you were going to- to." She trailed off and cried harder. Taichi couldn't believe his ears. She had been afraid for HIM. That was why she thrown her shoe at Xing Jie, to save him. Taichi slowly slid his arms around her slim waist and held her tight. Yamato and the red haired Arabian doll walked up to him and looked on. Taichi didn't say anything; he just held the angel in his arms until her sobs has stopped. Then the girl stepped back, a small blush on her cheeks. She looked at the ground as Taichi turned to the other dolls.

"Thank you." He said. Yamato smiled.

"Your welcome. Sora and I are just glad this whole thing is over with." At the mention of the other dolls name, the girl looked up.

"Sora? You're really Sora?" The scarlet haired girl laughed.

"Yes, Mimi. Your uncle seems to have planned this for many years." The girl nodded and smiled for the first time. Taichi's heart stopped as his angel's eyes lit up.

'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself, 'I've never met anyone like her.'

"Mimi? Is that your name?" He asked and the girl blushed.

"Yes." Mimi raised her gaze and fond herself looking into the most beautiful amber eyes she had every seen. Right after he had overcome the Mouse King, the Nutcracker had changed. His long white hair had become bushy and auburn. His eyes were the most wonderful color she had ever seen and he looked more like a small human than an actual doll.

'He's so handsome.' Mimi thought to herself, 'Almost like a real prince.'

"It suits you." He said. Mimi blushed again.

"Thank you. And thanks for saving me, Nutcracker." He laughed and Mimi felt weak in the knees.

"I have a name too you know."

"Oh, sorry." She stuttered.

"It's okay, Mimi. You can call me Nutcracker or you can call me Taichi, which ever you choose."

"Taichi, thank you." Mimi said, smiling. Then she turned to the other two dolls, "Do either of you know what's going on? Why have you suddenly all come to life? And where did the Mouse King come from?" Sora and Yamato looked at each other and then back at Mimi.

"I think you better talk to Prince Taichi about that." Sora said.

"Prince?" Mimi turned to Taichi who shrugged nonchalantly, "You really are a prince?"

"Yes, Prince of the Dolls as Xing Jie calls me." Suddenly a soldier ran up to the little group and stood at attention.

"Excuse me sir, but many of the other soldiers are hurt. We need to return to the land of the dolls immediately." Taichi nodded and turned towards Mimi.

"Will you come with us?" His eyes shone with hope and Mimi couldn't help but nod.

"Sure, but how do we get there?"

"Through the clock of course." Sora said, as if everyone knew. Then she and Yamato started towards the rest of the dolls. Mimi turned to Taichi and smiled.

"You sure I won't be too much trouble?" She asked. Taichi shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"The only kind of trouble you'd cause Mimi, would be the swooning of young men in the streets." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek in his hand, "You're so beautiful." Mimi flushed furiously but couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him. Her eyes fluttered and she unconsciously moistened her lips with her tongue. Taichi was still holding her hand, his fingers laced with hers. He squeezed her hand and pulled her close. Their noses were barely an inch apart and Mimi could feel his hot breath on her face. Then he closed the distance between them.

To Mimi, the world seemed to stand still. Taichi's lips were soft and warm. She had never felt so much emotion build up inside her; she melted into him and he groaned. Taichi brushed her lower lip with his tongue, seeking entrance. Mimi tentatively open her mouth and allowed him to slip in.

Taichi almost moaned in delight. She tasted so sweet and Taichi never wanted to let her go. He tightened his grip around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She rose up on tiptoe to meet the force of his kiss, battling for dominance. She ran her hands though his hair and then over his broad shoulders. Never in his life had Taichi felt like this. All he had done was save her from a rat; but it had been enough. The concern in her eyes when he had first woken up had touched his heart like nothing else ever had.

Mimi ran her tongue along his teeth and he moaned. Taichi let his hand slide over her body, feeling every curve and crevice. They would have stayed in each other's embrace for the whole night if they could, but the need for air overcame them. Mimi pulled back, her russet orbs engulfing him. She smiled slightly, her face flushed. Then she gave him one last kiss before stepping away from him. Her eyes shone with an unreadable emotion and Taichi squeezed her hand.

"Come on Taichi, we better get going. Your soldiers need to be taken care of."

"So do you." He mumbled under his breath. She led him towards the clock where everyone was waiting. They got to the front of the group and taking a deep breath, stepped into the clock.

* * *

That kissing scene was not my idea! Blame my stinking classmate who caught me typing this in the library… She told me to let her write that kissing scene or she'll tell the librarian that I wasn't researching. Chapter 4 will be better, I promise… Sorry, my periodical exams just finished... 


	4. The Land of Sweets

**Ballet Kitty:** Helloooo! This is the second to the last chappie of my beloved attempt at a Michi… And, this is my Christmas gift to all you Michi fans… Hope you love it!

By the way, sorry for the long update. I had periodical exams!

Now, for the crowd's favorite (rolls eyes), the disclaimer.

**I do not own Digimon…** and never will…

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Land of Sweets**

Mimi couldn't believe her eyes. It was snowing! There was already snow on the ground and soft flakes were slowly falling from the sky. Mimi forgot about what she was wearing and ran out into the snow. She raised her hands up in the air and spun around, causing a tornado of snow to form around her. When she was totally hidden from view, Mimi suddenly realized how cold it was. She only had her thin, sleeveless nightgown on and one slipper. Mimi wrapped her arms around herself but the tornado didn't stop. The snow tore at her exposed skin and she tied to scream but the air was moving too fast.

Suddenly the cold was gone. Mimi opened her eyes and found everyone staring at her. She looked down and gasped in surprise. Her clothes had changed! She now wore a pale pink dress that went down to her knees. The sleeves were long and sheltered her arms from the cold and it was lined with white fur. Mimi stared at her feet and saw that she was wearing a pair of two-inch high pink shoes that matched the color of her dress. But the thing that Mimi enjoyed most was the fact that the dress did not include any petticoats. It was just a single layer of material but kept her warm just the same.

"It seems the spirits have welcomed you, Mimi." Taichi said, stepping up next to her, "They are not usually so allowing when anyone but a doll enters their wood, but you seem to be an exception." He laced his fingers with hers and they continued on their way.

"She seems to be different from the rest, Matt." Sora said. The couple in front was walking hand in hand, talking.

"You mean besides the fact that she didn't run away when Xing Jie appeared?" Yamato replied.

"Yes; I mean how long has it been?"

"Too long Sor, too long." History had been repeating itself for centuries for him and he was glad it was finally over. Every other girl Taichi had been 'given to' had run from the room as soon as Xing Jie had appeared, leaving Tai to fend for himself. And it always ended the same. He would lose his sword and Xing Jie would drive his own through Tai's heart. But Mimi had not. She had stayed with him and evidently, saved his life. And Yamato could tell by the way Taichi looked at the russet eyed girl, that she had been the one to pierce his heart.

"I'm glad we're are finally going to be free, Matt." Sora clasped his hand in hers and gripped it tightly, "But do you think she will be all right with how things are going to turn out I mean you know what's going to happen, don't you Matt?" He didn't look at her, but kept his eyes on the two in front of him.

"Yes, I do Sor. But I think she'll be fine, as will the rest of us."

"I hope you are right Matt."

Mimi found herself, Taichi, Yamato and Sora standing in a sweet-scented field. Sparks danced upwards like glittering diamonds. "This is Candy Meadow," said Taichi, "but we'll go through that entrance over there."

Now Mimi saw a wonderful gateway made of sugared almonds and raisins. There was a gallery running along the top of it that it seemed to be made of barley sugar. Six matador dolls sat there, welcoming them.

Mimi swept through the gate in a dream, only vaguely noticing that they were walking along a checkered marble pavement. She soon realized it was made out of different colored sweets.

After a while, they found themselves in a glimmering wood. Gold and sliver fruits hung from the trees and ribbons and bows were draped around the branches. A gentle breeze was blowing, making the leaves tinkle and rustle like beautiful music.

"This is Christmas Wood." Taichi said. "How lovely!" Mimi sighed, "I wish I could stay here a little while."

With that, Taichi clapped his hands three times. From the trees ran graceful shepherds and shepherdesses, hunters and huntresses, so white that they seemed to be made out of sugar. They brought out a beautiful golden chair with a white satin cushion and invited Mimi to take a seat.

The shepherds and shepherdesses danced a pretty ballet for Mimi, as the hunters and huntresses played their horns.

"I'm sorry it wasn't very good," Taichi apologized, "but these dolls are from the Clocktime Ballet Troupe, and they can only dance the same thing over and over again. Come on, Mimi, we'd better be moving."

Soon they found themselves by a fragrant stream called Coffee Brook, which Taichi explained wasn't nearly as beautiful as the great Tea River, which tumbles and foams into Almond Milk Sea. Indeed, a little later, Mimi saw a swollen brown river that went roaring and rushing along a most refreshing way. Nearby, was a light olive stream, called Peppermint brook. Boys and girls sat fishing there, and in the distance was a village called Arabialand, where Sora and Yamato grew up.

"Best if we don't pass by Arabialand." Sora said to Mimi and Taichi. "Yeah…" Yamato muttered under his breath. "Why not?" Mimi asked. "All the inhabitants of Arabialand are very good-looking," Taichi explained, "But Yamato and Sora are the only ones who are sensible to talk to." "How come?" Mimi asked. "Because the rest are competing for the affection and attention of Sora and Yamato…" Taichi replied, rolling his eyes, "You can imagine why Sora, Matt, and I don't suggest we go there." "Thank God!" Yamato and Sora said to each other.

Now they came to a town where thousands and thousands of people had gathered in the market place to unload carts that were piled high with packages of sticky, colored paper and slabs of chocolate.

"This is Bonbontown," Taichi explained. "Those carts are from Trimmingville. The Ambassador of Chocolate, Lord Iori, sent paper to fortify this town against attacks by the Fly Admiral. The chocolate is a gift."

Then they came to a wonderful, cherry blossom-scented lake where swans, all silvery white and wearing golden collars, glided back and forth. They were singing beautifully while twinkling fish darted up and down through the rippling, cherry-tinted water in time to the music.

"Oh!" Mimi cried happily. "This must be the lake Uncle Gennai promised me once, and I am the girl who plays with the swans!" But Sora and Yamato laughed. "I don't think my uncle could ever make such a beautiful thing!" Taichi said, glaring at Sora and Yamato, "Come on, let us cross Lake Ying Fa."

He clapped his hands and a boat came drifting towards them covered in precious stones and pulled by two golden-scaled dolphins. Twelve Chinese boys, with headdresses made of hummingbird's feathers, jumped out and carried the four on board.

The nimble dolphins spouted jets of glittering crystal water into the air. This annoyed the little Chinese boys, who all opened their umbrellas and started to stamp their feet. But Mimi didn't notice this because she was happily chatting with Sora.

"Prince," Yamato said to Taichi, "Shall Sora and I go ahead to the palace? If the people see you without warning, you know how revolting they could get…" "Yes," Taichi agreed, "Best if you go and tell Hikari about my return. Besides, I'm sure Mimi would like to see the rest of the land." "Right," Sora said, joining in the conversation, "Matt and I will give you two some more _alone time_." "See you at the castle, Mimi!" Sora said cheerfully as she and Yamato got some magic powder and disappeared with a loud _poof_.

They reached the far shore now and the boys carried them into a gorgeous, sweetly perfumed grove, almost more wonderful than Christmas Wood.

"This is Comfit Grove," Taichi said proudly, "and over there lies the great metropolis of Sweetmeat City."

Oh, what a fabulous sight! In front of Mimi stretched a magnificent city with colored wall and towers, spiraling, twisting, curling and curving in wonderful shapes. Instead of roofs, the houses wore intertwining crowns and the towers were carved with delicate leaves. The gate seemed to be made of candy canes and lemon drops, and a little squad of silver soldiers presented arms as the group entered. A boy with short blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white robe and he had pure white wings coming out from his back.

"Takeru?" Mimi asked the doll standing in front of her. "Yes, it's me, Princess Mimi." The doll replied. "Why are you calling me 'Princess'?" Mimi asked. "You saved Prince Taichi and it will be most likely that you will marry him, so you are practically our Princess." Takeru explained to the blushing couple.

"Anyway," Takeru continued, "My brother Yamato and Princess Hikari sent me here to pick you two up so to avoid the people fussing over the two of you." "I really wanted Mimi to see the city… but since my sister gave you orders, I guess we'll have to obey her…" Taichi groaned. "Oh never mind, Taichi," Mimi said sweetly, "I'm sure I'll be able to see the city some other time."

"Come on then," Takeru said, as he whistled for a horse-drawn carriage, "Princess Hikari really missed you."

* * *

A bit rushed, but still… you get my point, right? Anyways, it's five days to go till Christmas… Hope you stay with me till the end of this fic! (Winks and starts singing _Stay with Me (This Christmas) _by TV Idols.)


	5. The Conclusion

Haller! I'm back with the final chapter of this beloved Michi story! Anyways, I'm really gonna miss all the people who reviewed this… well, except the ones who flamed this fic… to hell with them. But still, thanks for all the support you gave to this fanfic…

Okay, I'm getting dramatic again. Anyways, more of my drama queen acting later at the end of this story! Now… Read the final chappie of The Nutcracker.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Conclusion **

As the carriage drew to a stop, Mimi gasped at what she saw. . The castle that stood before her was over a hundred feet tall and was made completely from gingerbread. It looked like the one she and Davis had made for Christmas. There was white icing along the edges and small candies decorated the outside.

"Is this where you live Taichi?" Mimi gasped. Taichi lead her inside the castle and Mimi had to try not to stare. The place was alive with mini people, dolls to be exact and they all greeted her as she walked passed them, trying to keep up with the boy in front of her.

"Yes, and you're welcome to stay as well Mimi." He said, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Really?" Mimi asked.

"Yes." Taichi replied.

"A-hem!" Three voices said from the background. Mimi and Taichi turned around to see three faces smirking at them. "I knew we should have given them more alone time…" Sora said to Yamato and Takeru. "Well…" Takeru said, "Princess Hikari told me to fetch them already."

"Taichi!" a female voice screeched as a young princess with chocolate hair and eyes came running toward Taichi with tears in her eyes. "Hikari!" Taichi said as he hugged the princess. "Who's the girl?" Hikari asked, smiling at Mimi. "She's Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa. She saved my life by throwing her slipper at Xing Jie." Taichi explained. "If that's the case, then she's welcome to stay here." Hikari said.

"Let's have a feast in honor of Prince Taichi's return!" Sora shouted over the crowd's heads. The pages and the servants were running back and forth, as they gathered fruits, sweets, and spices and began to prepare a feast.

Mimi, Sora, and Hikari were talking when a page suddenly interrupted them to say the feast was ready. As Mimi walked to the garden, Taichi caught up with her.

"Enjoying your stay so far?" he asked her. "Yes," Mimi replied, "I am enjoying my stay here very much." "I'm glad to hear that." Taichi said.

When they all settled in the ballroom, a Chinese emperor and a woman went up on stage and danced for all of them. The dance was a little like acrobatics. When the dance was done, Lord Ken Ichijouji and his wife, Miyako presented a pink parasol to Mimi. Mimi was charmed when she saw the parasol. "This is for saving our kingdom from Xing Jie's possible regime." Lady Miyako said as she presented the parasol.

Sora and Yamato were next. They presented an Arabian dance. Sora looked like a real live Arabian princess rather than an Arabian doll. Yamato looked more like an Arabian prince than a warrior doll. The dance was a little more exciting, with all its twists, lifts, and turns. Sora presented a scarf to Mimi afterwards. "Thank you for loving Yamato and me…" she said to Mimi.

Hikari and Takeru disappeared while Sora and Yamato were dancing, and they reappeared with three matador dolls. They were introduced as Jyou Kido, Koushirou Izumi and their master Iori Hida. They performed a dance that seemed to be a lot of running and turning. At the end, Iori presented a fan to Mimi. "Thank you for saving this kingdom." He said as he handed it to her.

Hikari and Takeru decided that they would dance also… They presented a cheerful number. "Thank you for saving my brother." Hikari said as she presented a bracelet with teardrop charms to Mimi.

Now, Taichi knew that Mimi was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She saved him from Xing Jie. Then she stole his heart without realizing it… She was just so beautiful. He had to know how she felt about him.

"May I have this dance?" Taichi asked as he held out his hand to her. "Sure." She said. And Taichi led to her the center of the room.

As they danced around the room, the rest of the dolls were exchanging smirks. "I knew they were in love with each other." Miyako said, smirking at Ken. "Like it's not obvious…" Jyou muttered. "If Mimi rejects him," Hikari muttered, "I'll turn into a corn cob."

After dancing, Taichi gave Mimi a ring with an emerald teardrop. "Mimi," he said, "would you like to marry me and become the Queen of the Land of Sweets?" "Taichi…" Mimi said amazedly, "I… I don't know what to say. I have to think it over first." "Okay, Mimi." Taichi agreed.

"So, what'll it be?" Hikari whispered from the sidelines. "She's having a hard time." Sora explained, "She loves Prince Taichi, yes, but she has other things to take care of, like school, her family, and that sort of thing." "Someday," Yamato muttered, "She'll be ready. All we have to do now is wait." "She's already in love, but she needs more time." Takeru said. "Same with Taichi. He has to settle a few things with Mimi's Uncle Gennai." Hikari said. "Good point." The rest of the dolls muttered. "Why didn't I think of that?" Koushirou asked the group. "Simple," Iori replied flatly, "You've never been in love."

Mimi and Taichi managed to stay cheerful toward each other. Taichi and Mimi knew that all they needed was a little time before Mimi could say anything to Taichi. "Taichi," Mimi said, "I've thought it over and…" "And?" Taichi asked impatiently. "My answer is – " Mimi began, but got cut off.

"IT'S TIME THAT YOU WENT BACK HOME, MIMI." Uncle Gennai's voice suddenly said. All of a sudden, Mimi saw the dolls, Taichi and herself floating in a silvery mist. As they were floating, Mimi's ring fell off. They rose higher and higher until – _whoosh! – _Mimi felt herself falling, falling…

When she opened her eyes, she was in bed again and her mother was standing over her. "Up you get, Mimi, breakfast is ready." Miranda said softly. "Mama, have you seen my Nutcracker?" Mimi asked. "No, I haven't." Miranda replied. "You go on ahead, Mama." Mimi said, "I'll follow." "Okay." Miranda said as she left the room.

Mimi looked around for her Nutcracker. She couldn't find it anywhere in her room. She stormed down the dining room and hunted for Davis. When she found him, she cornered him, while her brown eyes shone menacingly. "Davis, have you seen my nutcracker?" she asked him, her voice sounding like venom. "No," Davis said, "I didn't touch that old bit of wood." "Whatever." Mimi said as she stormed back into the dining room and ate breakfast.

After eating and getting dressed, the doorbell rang. "Uncle Gennai!" Davis' voice shouted, "Mimi get down here!" "Alright, I'm coming Davis." She shouted at her brother.

When Mimi got down, she immediately cornered her Uncle Gennai and started talking. "Calm down, Mimi." Uncle Gennai said, "Before you start talking, I would like you to meet my nephew, Taichi Yagami. Taichi, this is my friend's daughter, Mimi Tachikawa."

When Mimi laid eyes on the chocolate – haired boy, she smiled at him. "Hello Taichi." She said. "It's nice to see you again." She added under her breath.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Uncle Gennai said as he went to Mimi's mother.

"Mimi," Taichi said, "You left this in the Land if Sweets yesterday." He held up the ring with the emerald teardrop. "Thank you," Mimi said, as she was about to put it on, but Taichi stopped her. "Mimi Tachikawa," he said, "I thank you with all my heart for saving my life and for loving me despite my ugliness. Now, the spell is broken – I am no longer a nutcracker! Now, may I know your answer to my question yesterday?"

"Dearest Taichi Yagami," Mimi replied graciously, "You are so good and kind, and you rule a delightful people. Above all, I love you with all my heart. Yes, I accept your hand."

So, they were engaged and, after two years, the young king arrived at her house one morning in a golden coach drawn by silver horses. The royal bride and bridegroom galloped away in bright sunshine. A thousand dolls danced at their wedding.

And Mimi and Taichi are still the King and Queen of the Land of Sweets, a land where you can see all kinds of wonderful things – if you look with the right eyes.

**THE END!!!!**

* * *

This fic is over! (cries) I feel like it's kinda rushed, but I hope you get it. Anyways, I would like to thank the following:

Ernst Hoffmann, for letting me use this story.

Toei Animation, for letting me use Digimon.

My BFFs Space Density and Flower Ella for supporting this. (Even if Space Density had to do it reluctantly, she's a Taiora fan, bleeeech!)

And above all, the lovely readers and reviewers of this fanfic.

Thanks for staying with me! Thank you, thank you, ang babait ninyo thank you!

(In English: Thank you. Thank you. You are so kind. Thank you.)

Thanks to all the faithful reviewers.

Byers! (starts writing latest fanfic)


End file.
